The Paper
by LimeGoesWeeeee
Summary: I recommend you don't even bother: Will not be Continued, Sorry :/
1. First Day

THE PAPER

**THE PAPER**

**By: LimaXweee**

**Disclaimer: Me, not own T****wilight. Sad face :(**

**All human; What happens when the twilight characters join the school newspaper and get paired up to work on some very interesting articles. Some will require investigation, others will stir up some drama, and some will be just plain hilarious. Join the crew in their quest for the truth, still some, may find much more than that. B/E A/J R/Em**

**Chapter 1****: First day: Man she works fast!**

**Quick A/N: A few ****things before we begin, just so you won't get confused. First of all they're all human. Okay so Siblings; Edward, Alice, and Emmett are siblings, Carlisle and Esme's children. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. Bella's an only child, lives with Charlie. **

B POV

Leaving everything behind wasn't supposed to be hard. I actually thought I wouldn't mind; but I did, and it actually kind of hurts. I will move on though. Nice introduction I'll make; Hi I'm Bella Swan. I just moved here (Forks) from sunny Phoenix, to live with my Dad, Charlie. Yes, the chief everyone apparently knows about. Oh, you know already. What a shock. But it won't be that bad…right? Who knows? Maybe I'll make friends and actually end up liking it here. At least I hope it'll be like that.

I got out of the van and quickly saw the truck Charlie was talking about.

"Oh, Dad, is this for me?" I asked, maybe sounding hopeful.

"Yes, honey. It's all yours. Didn't think you'd like me driving you everywhere in my car, now would you?" He said with a small smile and handed me the keys.

"Thank you so much, Dad." I answered and went to hug him. It was a short hug; It had to be, or it would have been awkward.

He smiled and went inside taking my bags along with him, probably to let me see the truck for a while. I looked around it and felt it was right. It was MY truck. I wouldn't have to wait for him to take me anywhere.

After a while of looking around I went inside. Charlie was on the couch watching T.V. I was going upstairs but he called me over, so I went.

"Bella, I hope you're comfortable here. If you need anything, just tell me. I ordered pizza, so it should be here in a while. Oh, and remember. Tomorrow you'll start school, so wake up early. I'll probably have left by the time you wake up." He told me all of this while I just nodded throughout.

"Okay, thanks Dad. But I think I'll just pass on the pizza and go to bed. I'm kind of tired." I said, and it was true. Flights are so tiring.

"Oh, okay then. Good night." He answered, not really bothered by my choice.

I went upstairs and started packing. As I packed, the questions kept popping up in my head but the answer always was the same. "You'll find out.". Questions like, "Will I like it here?", "Will I like the people?", "Will I like the school?", etc.

After I finished arranging my things, I went to bed, and in between 'what ifs' I fell asleep.

The next morning, like Charlie said, he wasn't there, and the house felt empty with just me inside it. It was cloudy outside, but this is Forks; You're surprised when it's not cloudy, or rainy. I went downstairs and ate my breakfast quietly, then went up to change but I tripped on the last stair and almost fell down. Thankfully, I grabbed the handle before I hit the floor. After I changed, I went to the car and was on my way to school.

Forks High; It couldn't be that big. I only saw a few cars which meant I was early. It's good, though; that way I can get everything before there's a lot of people, and I did.

First, I went to get my schedule at the office and was greeted by a nice woman with curly brown hair in the reception area.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan. I came to pick-up my schedule of classes." I said. She lifted her head when I greeted her, and smiled.

"Sure thing," She handed me some papers and started to say what they were. "Okay, so this is your schedule of classes, a map of the school to help you find everything, we wouldn't want you lost now would we, and this is new, all of the clubs have different meeting days. There's a list there. If you want to belong to any of them just show up at the time and place, and of course, the date it says there. The sport teams are having their try-outs next week. They're not announced there but they will be announced whenever." She said

"Thank you," I answered and left.

I was glancing through the schedule and then started to look at the clubs and activities list. I wasn't interested in most of them but there was, however, one that I was interested in: the school newspaper. The description sounded interesting and I had been in the school newspaper last year so I thought I'd give it a try. I was kind of happy at this discovery. The writing is something I was passionate about and I'd get to do it. This would just make my long stay in Forks more bearable, maybe even good.

I kept walking lost in thought, but then I bumped into something, or rather someone and fell backwards. "Ouch! Oops, sorry." I said while still not looking at the person I bumped into.

"It's okay, don't worry." she said. I noticed it was a girl from her voice. I saw a hand extended towards me and took it. When I was up I really noticed the girl; she was rather short with short spiky jet-black hair.

"Hi, I'm Alice. You must be new." She said.

"Yeah, my name is Bella." I answered. She seemed nice, someone you could talk to.

"I could show you around if you like. What's your first class?" she asked

"English," I answered

"Hmm. I don't take that class, but I'll see you later then." Alice said while smiling.

"Sure, thank you." I answered and with that she glided away from me. _Wow, and I just met her_, I thought. People here are nice, then. At least I hope most are like her.

I went to my first class and found that it would be easy. I spent the whole morning in deep thought, only being distracted by the people who kept trying to talk to me, but I was getting used to it now, kind of routine introduction. A few words and once they got the 'I'm not really interested in talking right now', they quietly leave. Piece of cake. I didn't go to lunch because I wasn't really hungry. I just sat in a corner and read throughout the whole lunch hour. When the bell rang, I gathered my things and was on my way to Biology.

E POV

As I was driving to school with my brother and sister, Alice suddenly started one of her schemes trying to convince Emmett and I to enter the school newspaper. It's something she likes so I definitely should have seen this coming.

"Come on guys. First pro, you wont be bored while you wait for me." she said and I quickly voiced my thoughts. "Who said we would wait for you?" I answered, comment which she chose to ignore.

"Emmett! Rosalie is going to be there, both she and Jasper are going!" She said, and I only thought, _Oh shiz, now I'm alone_.

"Really?" Emmett asked. Now Alice definitely had us.

"Yeah, come on! It'll be loads of fun." Alice said perkily, which at this moment I only found rather annoying.

"Okay, I'll go." Emmett answered

"So, Edward, will you go?" Alice said with a wide smile, but I don't have a choice, now do I? "Okay Alice, you win…again. I'll go." I said defeated; and cue the shrieking.

B POV

So the last classes also went by fast. The only one that seemed to go on forever was gym. On biology my partner wasn't there and it was a lab, so I had to do it all by myself, which kept me busy.

During gym we were going to be playing basketball, which was a complete disaster not only for me, but for others on my team. I kind of fell and took two people down with me, Lauren and some other guy I don't know.

But the day was over and it was now time for what I have been looking forward to, the school newspaper meeting, I have to admit, I am excited about this and who knows, maybe if I'm lucky Alice will be there. At least I hope she will, she seemed really nice.

I took out the paper from my bag and looked for the room where the meeting was going to be held. I followed the map and quickly found it. I do have to admit that I was a bit nervous, but I found the courage and went inside the room. All the nervousness went away when I spotted Alice, she quickly saw me and waved me over. I started walking but I noticed the people around her in the table. There were six chairs and all but one of them was occupied. While still seated, Alice pulled back the one next to her which was to the end of the table, motioning for me to join.

In the table there was Alice and to her right a blond guy whom I assumed was with her for he held her hand. In front of Alice there was a beautiful blond girl who could give any super model a run for her money and next to her was a really big guy, who, although huge, had a warm friendly smile. At the end of the table was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He had bright green eyes, and messy hair. Its color I'd never seen before; it looked almost bronze. I only stopped for a few seconds but as soon as he looked up and noticed me, I looked down and continued my walk towards the table.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said cheerfully as I sat down. "Let me introduce you to everybody. This is Jasper, my boyfriend." She said motioning to the blond boy I had seen next to her. My assumption was right, they were together.

"This is Rosalie, she's Jasper's sister and my best-friend" she motioned to the girl in front of her.

"You can call me Rose." Rosalie said with a smile. Good, she's nice.

"That's Emmett." She motioned to the big guy next to Rosalie. "He's my brother, and Rosalie's boyfriend."

"And that's Edward, my brother." she motioned to the only one left, the bronze haired boy sitting at the end of the table. "Everybody, this is Bella."

After the introduction was over, the one named Emmett spoke up. "So did you come here on your own or did Alice drag you too?" He said with a smile, Alice frowned, and Emmett received a smack on the head from Rosalie "Ow! What was that for?" he whined.

"What do you think? And by the way, I thought you wanted to come." Rosalie said

"I do. I mean, I did…. I'm sorry?" He said.

"There we go," She responded, and everyone started to laugh. After a few seconds it died down, and I explained that I was in the school newspaper at my old school. They nodded. Alice and Rosalie were the only ones who had been in the paper previously and they said how much they enjoyed it. This year they asked the guys to try it out just to see if they liked it.

I looked around the room. We weren't the only ones there; there was another table filled with people which I had already met. In the table there were Angela, Jessica, Ben, Mike, Eric and Lauren. To tell the truth, out of all of them Angela was the only one I liked. I met her in one of the classes and she was the only one I didn't dismiss and actually had a conversation with. Apart from the four tables on the front; on the back of the room there were rows of computers. On the front the teacher's desk on the wall a small chalk-board and a bulletin board.

The door suddenly opened to reveal the teacher who was in charge of the paper. I didn't have class with her, so I still didn't know who she was.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mrs. Turner. I am in charge of the school newspaper and I am also the school's computer lab teacher." She introduced herself and looked around the room. "Well, there are not a lot of people here, so I guess you are all in the club already. Woo-hoo." she said sarcastically.

"A few things before we start. This paper runs on deadlines so if you can't handle pressure, get out!" She looked around but nobody moved. "Good. During the first two issues there will be no editor-in-chief, which is the only position I give. That, assistant editor, and distribution manager. I don't need any other positions, just those three. Also, during the first issue I will give out the assignments and the themes to your stories, which I already chose. After that you may do as you heart desires, but of course, it has to go through me for approval. After the second issue is out, there will be a meeting to decide which section goes to who. Everyone will have a personal section to work on. If you want to work with a partner, the two of you have to do two articles together that do not have to go through me, but I want NO drama. Understood?" She looked at us and a chorus of 'Yes ma'am,' was heard.

She then continued explaining a few things. "To choose the editor in chief, well, that happens while we work on the second issue. How? Well, the paper comes out the 15th and 30th of each month. The first issue comes out the 15th, and after that we'll assemble the next paper fast and have it ready for the 25th. The next five days will be used to decide who our editor will be, got it?" She said.

"Yes" we answered.

"By the time we start working on the third issue, we will already have the positions filled".

Actually, it all made sense, but from what she said the first paper comes out next week, which means we have to work really fast.

"So the first paper comes out next week on Friday, so I need the articles on Wednesday. That gives you about nine days to work on your article since today is Monday, and people, that's more than enough".

"So you are giving the article assignments today, then." I said and she quickly responded "Yes, I am." (A/N: O.O)

"So moving on, everyone please say you name out loud while you pass this paper through and write you full name on it." Everyone introduced themselves, first our table starting with Alice and ending on the next table. Once the paper was full and sent to the teacher, she sat down on her desk and started to work on something. We all had a quiet conversation until the teacher spoke up and got our attention.

"Okay, so you are all going to pick partners and topics at random." She looked at the paper. "So the people that I call form a line here, you're picking a partner; Lauren, Ben, Jasper, Bella, Emmett and Angela, come here and form a line." Jasper, Emmett and I stood up from our table but before we were entirely up Alice said "Guys, wait till' you're here to open it" we nodded and went to pick a partner we all grabbed a piece of paper from a small box the teacher held and went back to the table.

I opened mine and it said 'Alice Cullen'. I was rather happy I got her. At least it was someone I knew and liked, heck, it was the best person I could've gotten. "Who did you get?" Alice asked me, a little excited.

"I got you" I answered.

"Really!?" she said.

"Yep," I replied and handed her the paper. As I did, I heard a groan from Jasper and a sigh of relief from Emmett.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked Jasper. "I got Jessica." He replied with a disgusted face and I swear he looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper." everyone said "How about you, Emmett?" I asked curiously.

"I got Edward." he replied

"That's good." I said.

"That's great" he said, "Though I would've preferred Rose. How bout you?"

"I got Alice" I replied and he smiled.

"Good luck with that" he replied.

The teacher then spoke up, "So those of you who didn't pick a partner come here your going to pick a theme, try not to tell others what your working on, unless it's necessary for your article please, I have my reasons" Jessica, Edward, Rosalie, Eric, Mike and Alice stood up and formed a line. They each grabbed a paper and went back to the table.

"What did we get?" I asked Alice and she opened the paper. It read 'Astrology: The people's opinion'. That means we have to ask people what they think and also form our own opinions. It's actually kind of easy, good.

"Everyone talk to your partner and decide what you're going to do. There will be daily meetings here at this same time. Most of the time they will be short, but if you want to work on your article here on these computers, you can stay." The teacher said. Everyone started to move around and look for their partner; Lauren was working with Mike, Ben was working with Eric, and Angela was working with Rosalie. Everyone talked to their partner for a while setting up when to meet.

"Bella, can you come to my house today to start working on our article?" Alice asked me, I was surprised she wanted to start today, but I guess she was right. The faster we start, the better. "Sure thing, Alice. I'll call my dad and ask him."

"Great," She said. After the teacher talked to all the pairs separately and once everything was clarified, we all went our ways.

I was walking to my car with Alice at my side while I called my dad. We had a quick conversation and he said yes. Jasper & Rosalie had stayed in the room to work on their articles there. Alice, Emmett, Edward, and I however were going to work on it on their house, Something Jasper referred to as 'treason' but what the hay, he'll get over it. I got in my car and as Alice instructed I followed Edwards car, a silver Volvo, to the house.

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? ****Want to slap me? Want own Twilight? Wait no that's not right O.o XD. Anyway, PLEASE tell me what you think Review people please, this is my first story and I wasn't quite sure about it, you can tell me what you want me to improve and btw I do know where I'm going with this XD. I was going to send it to a friend so she could tell me if it sucked so I didn't post it if it did, but it didn't happen so I have no opinion on this. **

**Have A great Day!**


	2. The Wise, and the Not so Wise

The Paper

**Disclaimer: My Army of Flying purple bunnies tried to persuade Stephenie into letting me own Twilight, guess what?, She said NO.**

**Chapter 2: The wise, and the Not so Wise**

After we left school, we continued to go towards the Cullen home. I almost lost them a few times, for my truck is really slow and apparently, they like to drive fast. But we made it to the house. I got out of my truck and started to look the house over. It was amazing, it was really big, and had windows all over; it was painted a bright white. The garden could only help the cause, for it was perfectly arranged with the most beautiful flowers and plants.

Before I could continue looking at the house, Alice came to me and grabbed my arm. "Come on, Bella." She said, and I followed her inside.

Once inside, I could only admire the house more. Every inch of it was perfectly arranged and matched. When the door closed, a woman came from inside the kitchen toward us. "Hey, Mom" I heard Alice say while she kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello, kids" she responded with a smile.

"Mom, this is Bella. Bella, this is my mother Esme."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen"

"None of that, just call me Esme." she responded

I just smiled at her, and Alice immediately started telling her about the assignment we were given.

"We got Astrology. I'm going to work with Bella. Emmett and Edward are working together, but Emmett refuses to tell us what they're working on."

"Well, they might have their reasons." She responded and Alice changed the subject.

"Hey Mom, for our article we have to get what people think of Astrology; would you like to give us your opinion?" Alice said and Esme quickly replied. "Sure, I'd love to help. What do you want to know?"

"Just your general opinion of Astrology, like what do you think about it? Do you think it's accurate or not? That kind of stuff." Alice explained and Esme told us what she thought.

"Well dear, I believe that the future is what we make of it. I cannot tell you that the people who say they can see the future are lying because I do not know if they are. Who knows? Maybe they do see the future after all. We all write our own destiny. Nobody is destined for failure. That wouldn't be fair, now would it? Card reading, hand reading, crystal balls…I wouldn't bet on those kinds of things, but it's fun to hear what fortune tellers have to say. Maybe what I'm trying to say is that we shouldn't bet what we have on Astrology and just use it as a guideline or even for mere amusement. I don't really have a need to see the future anyway, I like to know it as it comes, even if I do believe predicting it is possible." After Esme explained this to us, I had to agree with her. It is possible, but why should we use it? It takes the thrill out of the moment.

"Well, thank you, Mom." Alice said and I followed her to the living room

"I think she is right. Even if seeing the future is possible, why see it? It takes the thrill out of the moment." I told Alice

She responded, "But it would be fun. Well, that's her personal opinion. We have to get a few more. I'll do some research on Astrology and ways they predict the future on the internet; you can write down what she said and an introduction meanwhile." She said this and got up. A few minutes later, she came back with a pink laptop and started working on the research while I started writing an introduction on one of my notebooks.

E POV

After we got home, Emmett followed me to my room and we started discussing what we were going to do with our article. It was a 'How To', but that wasn't the part that scared me. The part that scared me was the other half of the title. 'Get the girl'. Yes, it was a "How-To" on getting the girl you like. I am definitely not the person for this.

"So, I'm guessing we should investigate. You get a girl and I write the progress I see." Emmett said, looking all calm.

"Wait, what? Why me?" I said, not really believing I heard him right

"You heard me. You are going to get a random girl and make her fall for your charms, little brother." He said, and I responded. "You didn't answer my last question. Why Me? Why can't you do it?"

"Because I have a girlfriend, and she could hurt me." He said, and as much as didn't want to believe it or agree, everything he said was right.

"Come on, it's easy. We choose a girl, you try everything, we write down what does works, warn them about what doesn't work, piece of cake. You don't even have to write your real name in the article. We can use nicknames. What do you say?" He said and then looked at me waiting for my answer. "… Okay, Em. You win."

"Great, now for our… subject." He said, and I just had to ask. "Subject? What subject?"

"The girl you like, and want desperately to notice you." he said this with a really dramatic voice, which just made me laugh.

"Why do I suddenly feel like one of those evil geniuses on the cartoons, with the little sidekick named Igor?" I said this remembering an episode of Scooby-Doo where Shaggy and Scooby dress up as them.

"No, no, bro'. I'M the genius; YOU are Igor." He said this and I simply glared at him. Leave it to Emmett to take a simple comment/joke too far.

"So moving on, what were you thinking?" I asked Emmett and he quickly responded "I think you should try to get … Bella" When he answered I was simply shocked. I mean, why Bella?

"Why Bella?" I asked him and he responded quickly "Cuz' she's easy to get to and she's also on the paper."

"I'm not sure about this, Em. I've got a bad feeling about this. I feel like it's going to come back and bite me." He quickly replied. "No worries, Ed. It will all work out fine. Trust me."

"Okay. And Emmett, don't call me Ed."

"Sure thing, Eddy" I just sighed it's no use fighting with him.

We spent about half an hour on Emmett's room looking through some articles on the internet and deciding what our strategy would be, we were going to separate it in three steps:

1) Get her to notice me

2) Start a conversation

3) Date.

It seemed pretty easy when you put it like that. We took some more notes and then decided we were done.

"So, she's downstairs right now. I want to start stage one." Emmett asked me, I nodded stage one was the easiest, just talk to her.

We went downstairs to the living room and Bella and Alice were there working on their article. I went forward and took a seat next to Bella.

"Hey," I greeted her. She was really focused on what she was doing and didn't reply back. I'm guessing she didn't notice me but when I was going to say something she replied.

"Hey. Sorry, I was on a streak. Didn't want to miss it" Bella responded while smiling, I had to admit for a second I was entranced she was really beautiful I can't believe I missed that before.

But I got out of it in time to reply back, "Yeah, happens to all of us."

"So how is you paper doing?" she asked me.

"It's doing well." I responded

"Good."

After she said this, we heard a knock on the front door and Emmett went to answer it. When he opened the door there was Jasper and Rose on the other side. Rose greeted Emmett while Jasper literally dragged himself over to where we were and sat on the couch next to Alice, facing the one Bella and I sat in.

"What wrong, Jazz?" Alice asked Jasper. I have to admit, we were all a bit concerned

"You have no idea. I mean, why? Why her? Why that title? Why?"

"What did you get?" Bella asked him.

"Sex Ed: How to talk to your kids about it." He said and a booming laugh was heard from Emmett

"Shut up, it's not funny!! I mean you try talking with her about that."

"Oh it is pretty funny from over here." He said and Jasper just glared at him.

"Don't worry, honey. It'll be over before you know it." Alice tried to soothe him and he seemed visibly calmer.

Rosalie then went over and sat next to Alice. "So Alice, Angela's and my theme is ADHD: What is it? How can I help my child in school?" and I was wondering; Can we use you as our test subject?"

"Rose! I don't have ADHD!" Alice screamed and everybody burst out laughing.

"Oh, my God! That's hilarious. I wish I'd had a video camera." Said Emmett in between laughs.

"I'm sorry, Alice." Rosalie managed to say in between laughs. After a while, the laughing died down, and Esme came into the room. Rosalie and Jasper went to greet her and then she asked us. "Kids, are you all staying for dinner?" Rosalie and Jasper said they would, and Emmett said he had no other choice for this was his home, which earned him a disapproving look from Esme.

"I would love to, Esme, but I can't. I have to get home" Bella said and Esme nodded and replied. "Well then, maybe next time."

Bella then stood up "I should get going. We'll continue working on it tomorrow, Alice."

Alice stood up and went to hug her she said good-bye to everybody and went out with Alice, a couple of minutes later Alice came back.

"So Emmett, Edward, you haven't said what your title was yet." Rosalie said and Emmett spoke up "We wont tell, It's for us to know and you to find out, or not find out."

"Edward, can you give me and Bella your opinion on Astrology tomorrow?" Alice asked me I just replied 'yes'.

We continued talking for a few more minutes but then were called back to dinner.

**So; what do you think? ****Should I shoot myself in the foot and stop right here? Review plzzzzzzzzzzzz! Happy Fast**

**Have a Twitastic day! (…I should stop doing that)**


	3. I Want Out

**Disclaimer: ****I keep rubbing my golden lamp while wishing I owned Twilight, but It doesn't seem to work… .**

**Chapter 3: I want out.**

E POV

After Bella left, I started thinking about the article, and what I was going to do, but the more I thought about it, the more I was convinced that it was a bad idea. I couldn't use Bella; Heck, I couldn't use anyone for that matter. It is against everything I have been thought my whole life. I definitely have to talk to Emmett. I want out.

After dinner was over, I went towards Emmett who was sitting on the couch with Rosalie watching a movie.

"Emmett, can we talk?" I said. He nodded and followed me to my room. Once we were there, I voiced my thoughts.

"Emmett, we can't do this." I said.

"Can't do what?" Emmett asked, but he was playing dumb; He knew what I was talking about.

"The article, Emmett. I can't. I can't do it. I would be using Bella; nobody deserves that." I said, trying to knock some sense into Emmett. But to my utter shock, he agreed quickly. "Okay then, no problem, I'll take care of that part and you work on the introduction."

"…Really?" I asked.

"Sure, it'll be easy." He said and went out of my room, back to the living room. I followed him to say good-bye to everybody, and then went back up to my room for I was tired. I kept thinking about Bella and the article. I wonder why he agreed so fast.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

B POV

I was getting out of the car when I noticed Rosalie and Jasper waving, I waved back at them and got my bag from the car. I closed it and went towards them.

"Hey Rose, Hey Jasper." I greeted them

"Hey Bella," They said and I looked around to see if I noticed Alice, Edward, or Emmett, but I didn't. Guess they're not here yet.

I continued talking to Rose and Jasper and the topic of The Newspaper came up.

"So are you guys staying late again today?" I asked them and Rosalie quickly responded.

"No, today I'm not. Since our paper is mostly research, me and Angela decided to work on it separately. I'm researching what ADHD is and she is working on the parental part. She said she has a little cousin with ADHD so she can get a testimony from his mom." The idea was actually pretty good.

"So, you're not using Alice then?" I said jokingly, remembering what had happened yesterday.

"No, I'm not. As much as I would love to research the little pixie, she doesn't really have ADHD. I just said that to mess with her, but hey, it's Alice. Wouldn't be her if she were any different, now would she?"

"No, she wouldn't." Jasper and I said in unison and then I just had to ask him.

"So Jasper, are you and Jessica staying today?" When I said this he smiled.

"No, I am not." He said proudly

"How did you get her to agree to that?" I asked him. Jessica wouldn't pass up any opportunity. When I met her, she struck me as a true gossip queen.

"At first, I thought I wasn't going to pull it off, but when I remembered Rosalie wasn't going to be staying with Angela, I told her I couldn't stay, or go anywhere for that matter…or have people over, which of course left her with no meeting options. I mean, don't get me wrong, I hate lying, but it was either that or sitting through a whole hour of Jessica talking about Sex: Ed, and if I try to stop her she only changes the topic to gossip. To this day, I still don't know which is worse." I laughed picturing it all on my head. Poor Jasper, at least he got out of it.

While he kept talking we saw Alice coming towards us.

"Hey guys," She greeted us.

"Hey Alice," we all said. She went around to hug Jasper while we greeted Edward and Emmett, who came a bit later.

Rosalie started talking with Emmett and Alice was talking with Jasper.

"Well, see you guys later." Rosalie said and walked away with Emmett.

"Okay then," said Alice and also walked away with Jasper, which only left me and Edward.

"Hey, by any chance, are you in any of my classes? I mean, what classes do you have?" This struck me as odd so I had to ask.

"But didn't you come to school yesterday? I mean, you'd know if you saw me in any of the classes?" I said and he started laughing, which I had no Idea where it came from.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked. I mean, was he laughing at me.

"It's just…you're right. I should know, but I had to miss two classes yesterday."

"Which ones?"

"Math and Biology," He replied

I laughed shortly and then told him, "Well, nice to finally meet you, partner."

He looked a bit confused and then realized what I meant.

"Oh, so we do take classes together then."

"Yes, we do."

We sat down on a bench. "So, Alice asked me to give my opinion for your article." he said

"And are you contributing your opinion?"

"I just might, yeah, I will today at lunch. You'll sit with us, right?"

"Sure." I said. He then gave me the most beautiful crooked smile, and I just sat there like an idiot. _Voice come back, come back. _But I regained my composure rather quickly. Actually, before he noticed. I looked at my watch; In five minutes we had to be in class.

"We have to be in class in a few minutes. We should get going before we are late."

"You're right," Edward said, getting up. I did the same and we walked towards the building. We talked until we had to stop, for we reached the building and had to go our separate ways.

After I said good-bye to Edward, I went to the classroom and quickly sat down. I started thinking about what I would write and what the teacher was saying but Edward kept invading my thoughts. I wonder why he missed classes yesterday. Is it possible that I might like him? But it was no use; The more I thought about him, the clearer it got. Maybe I do like him. I shoved the thought away and tried focusing on something else. Let the future bring what it must.

**A few things**

**1) Be patient I know were I'm going with this**

**2) There is a reason why Emmett agreed so fast**

**3) You didn't actually think I would let Edward do such a thing now did you … You**** did didn't you, I know you did, I Know.**

**4)Review people please! Im on my knees! MY KNEES!! Holds up cat in boots to give you adorable kitty eyes so you'll review**

**5) …. Who stole my cookie? ...I'm watching you Cookie Stealer, watching YOU!**

**6) Sorry it's short**

**Have a Twitastic day!!**


	4. She Kissed A Girl?

**Disclaimer: ****I've always heard dreams come true, I had a dream I owned Twilight last night, It hasn't come true though.**

**Chapter 4: ****She Kissed A Girl?**

I went through the first classes, which went painfully slowly by the way, and was now in my way to Math, While I was walking to the classroom I noticed someone walking closely behind me, I Immediately turned around only to find Edward there, as soon as I turned around he smiled.

"Hello Bella" He said and moved to my side

"Hello, Edward" We continued walking to the class room and I just had to ask him

"Hey, you never told me why you had to miss two classes yesterday" When I told him this he just smiled and sighed then told me the story

"Well, Emmett, Jasper and I are kind of, suckers, for lack of a better term, when it comes to bets. … A few days ago before school started Emmett found a list of things to do while bored in class, of course half of the things on the list would get us on detention, but we made a bet that all three had to do something on the list, the one or ones who didn't get detention would have the others at his mercy" He told me this and we were already entering the classroom he took the chair next to me in the back of the room and was going to continue with his story when I asked him.

"What did you have to do?"

"Well, I had to run across the room to the window and then say 'sorry I thought I saw the bat-signal' to the teacher, this shocked the teacher because I'm not usually the one to disrupt the class, so she gave me the disappointed speech and sent me to the principals office, we were lucky we didn't get detention; when I got there Emmett was already there, His was to blow a beach ball and throw it around the classroom"

"What was Jaspers?"

"He had to crawl around the floor singing the theme song to Mission Impossible; I still don't know how he got away with it though"

By the time he finished telling me the story, and I finished laughing (Well I imagine them doing all of those things and then tell me it's not funny… well maybe not too funny but still) the teacher arrived and we had to stay quiet.

When the class ended we went to lunch were Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were already there, Alice seemed exited about something so against my better judgment I asked her what was up.

"Alice, why are you so exited"

"I had a great idea, do you think you can stay at my house tonight for a sleepover?"

"Alice it's the middle of the week, why?"

"Oh come on Bells well go to bed early, and come to school tomorrow Pleeeeeaaaassssseee"

"Okay, Alice okay, I'll ask my dad, and get some clothes then I'll go to your house, If he sais yes"

"Great, we'll have so much fun, Rose is already going, I was thinking of some games we could play"

After Alice's excitement got under control, I excused myself and went to my locker, while I was there I dialed my father on my cell phone and asked him if I could stay at Alice's, He was a bit hesitant of the idea for the reasons I had already explained to Alice, but he knew Dr. Cullen and had spoken to Alice before so he said yes.

I was actually a bit exited, this could actually be fun, either that or completely embarrassing but what the heck.

There was just Biology and Gym left, I went to Biology early and was surprised to find Edward already at our table.

"Hey" I said and he quickly smiled and greeted me also

"So what did your father say?"

"He said yes, wait, how did you know I spoke to him already"

"I saw you in the hallway on my way over"

"Oh"

The class started and we had to do a project, It seemed easy, I looked at the paper the teacher gave us with the specifications, while Edward looked over my shoulder.

"It seems really easy" Edward said and then straightened on his chair

"Yeah, it is" I said and we started working, we were really into what we were doing, sometimes we would reach fro something and our hands would brush and even if it happened two times I blushed and he just smiled, we finished before anyone else and started talking, We were starting to get really comfortable around each other. By the time everyone finished, the class ended. I went outside, with Edward behind me.

"See you later" We both said and I was on my way to my most dreaded … Gym

But it wasn't that horrible, we played ping – pong and I wasn't horrible, I was actually kind of, good.

But the class ended quickly, and I went to the parking lot were the Cullen's and Hale's were already gathered apparently waiting for me.

"Hey Bells, Edward told me Charlie said yes" Said Alice moving forward

"Yes Alice, He said yes"

"So do you want to leave your car in your house when you go get your stuff or do you want to bring your truck" Alice asked me

It would be good to take my truck but I could ride with them to school the next day so It would be unnecessary

"You should leave it" Alice encouraged

"Okay then" I was going to agree anyway

"Good, then Edward will fallow you to your house and then you'll ride with him to our house, Me and Emmett will go with Rosalie

"What?"

"Yeah, what were you planning on walking home" Alice said with a laugh, I smiled because she was right

I went to my car and everyone went to were they were going to be riding; I went to my house sometimes making sure Edward was still fallowing me, but he always was.

When we got to my house, we both got out and I walked towards Edward

"Wait here I'll be right back" I told him

"Sure" He answered and leaned back on the car

I went and got some clothes for the next day, my Pajamas and Toiletries, a book and whatever I thought I would need. I put it all in a bag and went downstairs; Edward was still leaning against the car

"That was fast" He told me while opening the car door for me

"Well I'm not Alice, Thank You" I said while getting in, He quickly went to his side and we were on our way. I noticed that he drove really fast, and commented on it

"You drive really fast; fallowing me must have been torture"

"It wasn't that bad I just had to think of the outcome" He said this and smiled, I didn't get it

The ride to the house went by really, really fast we talked a bit of our likes and dislikes, we had a similar taste in music, but our taste in books differed a little, we at least found a happy medium in books. Much too soon we reached the house, and like when I got in Edward went around to get my door, I grabbed my bag and got out. I smiled up at him and we went to the door.

When Edward reached to open the door, it was suddenly opened by Alice which startled us.

"Geez, Alice what are you trying to do, scare me to death"

"Oh, please, come on, GUYS THEY ARE HERE!" Alice called to the others; when we went to the living room we found that a Karaoke machine had been placed there, Rosalie sat down reading a magazine next to Emmett and Jasper was reading in the other couch.

"Alice why is there a karaoke machine here?" I asked her

"To sing obviously" She said this and went over to get a case and handed it to me "Here choose a song"

"Do I have to?" I asked

"Yes it will be fun, Come on Bella don't be a Party popper"

As she said this I laughed It was kind of funny

"Well I know what song I'm going to sing" Said Emmett

"I know too" Said Alice "So what do you say Bella, Join us?"

"Sure why not" I said against my better judgment, I mean why be the boring one, this might actually be fun, and by the way I think I know what song I'm going to sing.

"Who will go first?" I asked and Alice and Emmett said 'Me' at the same time

"Well, let's settle this the way everything is settled" I said

"How is that?" Edward asked

"Rock, paper, scissors, duh" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world he smiled, and Alice and Emmett faced each other.

"One or nothing, no points" Said Emmett

"Okay" Answered Alice

"Rock, Paper, Scissors" They said in unison and both drew their hands at the same time Alice Choose paper, and Emmett choose Rock, which meant Alice won

"Yes!" She said

"Oh come on that's stupid how is paper supposed to beat rock anyway"

I laughed "That might be true, but you still lost Emmett face it"

He sat down next to Rosalie while Alice set up, I sat next to Edward, It didn't take long and Alice's voice filled the room.

_(Beautiful Disaster – Kelly Clarkson)_

_He drowns in his dreams  
__An exquisite extreme I know  
__He's as dumb as he seems  
__And more heaven than a eart could hold _

_And if I try to save him  
__My whole world could cave in  
__It just ain't right  
__It just ain't right _

_Oh when I don't know  
__I don't know what he's after  
__But he's so beautiful  
__Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on  
__Through the tears and the laughter  
__Would it be beautiful?  
__Or just a beautiful disaster _

_His magical myth  
__As strong as with I believe  
__A tragedy with  
__More damage than a soul should see _

_And do I try to change him  
__So hard not to blame him  
__Hold on tight  
__Hold on tight _

_Oh cuz I don't know  
__I don't know what he's after  
__But he's so beautiful  
__Such a beautiful disaster _

_And if I could hold on  
__Through the tears and the laughter  
__Would it be beautiful?  
__Or just a beautiful disaster _

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
__But he's only happy hysterical  
__I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
__Waited so long  
__So long _

_He's soft to the touch  
__But afraid at the end he breaks  
__He's never enough  
__And still leaves more than I can take _

_Oh cuz I don't know  
__I don't know what he's after  
__But he's so beautiful  
__Such a beautiful disaster  
__And if I could hold on  
__Through the tears and the laughter  
__Would it be beautiful?  
__Or just a beautiful disaster _

_He's beautiful  
__Such a beautiful disaster_

It was actually a great song, and Alice's voice was amazing, everyone clapped and she went to sit next to Jasper, he kissed her as soon as she sat down, and Emmett jumped out of his chair to the machine, As soon as they stopped kissing I had to ask Alice.

"Hey Alice why did you want us to do karaoke"

"I just thought it would be fun, but don't worry, well do other stuff too"

"Alice"

"Yeah?"

"We never interviewed Edward"

"Oh right, yeah I know, well do it tomorrow"

"Okay"

I turned to Edward "Tomorrow, you're going to get it"

"Oh really?" He said with a laugh

"Yeah, were really mean interviewers?"

"Really, interesting, but don't worry I can handle it"

"You Sure?"

"You'll just have to wait and see"

At that moment the music to Emmett's song started to sound through the room and he started to sing

_(Jamie All Over – Mayday Parade)_

_I had a dream last night we  
__Drove out to see Las Vegas  
__We lost ourselves in the bright lights  
__I wish you could have seen us _

_Begging for change to get home  
__Or at least San Francisco  
__Let's put a ten on the high card  
__And spent a summer on the west coast _

_You wore that red shirt that I love  
__I sang the songs that I wrote you  
__We laughed our way down the beaches  
__As we danced around the issue _

_Down and to the left  
__(Here's a map and a pen, this place, you point it out)  
__We can't live four years past  
__(All I ask, all I ask) _

_And please don't tell me that I'm dreamin'  
__When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you  
__If I roll over  
__When it's over  
__I'll take this Cali sunrise with me  
__And wake up with the fondest memories _

_We made love by the ocean  
__As the waves crashed around you  
__The sunset's never were so bright  
__And the skies never so blue _

_You opened up into my arms  
__And we laughed as I held you  
__I'll never go back to Georgia  
__Not at least 'till I have to _

_Down and to the left  
__(Here's a map and a pen, this place, let's point it out)  
__We can't live four years past  
__(All I ask, all I ask) _

_And please don't tell me that I'm dreamin'  
__When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you  
__If I roll over  
__When it's over  
__I'll take this Cali sunrise with me  
__And wake up with the fondest memories  
__Memories _

_I had a dream last night we  
__Drove out to see Las Vegas  
__We lost ourselves in the bright lights  
__  
Please don't tell me that I'm dreamin'  
__When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you  
__If I roll over  
__when it's over  
__I'll take this Cali sunrise with me  
__And wake up with the fondest memories_

_We made love by the ocean  
__As the waves crashed around you  
__The sunset's never were so bright  
__And the skies never so blue  
__You opened up into my arms _

_And we laughed as I held you  
__I'll never go back to Georgia  
__Not at least 'till I have to  
__Down and to the left_

When he finished the song he started to bow, but then exaggerated which made us laugh

"Come on Bella it's your turn" Alice said, I sighed and got I had actually already chosen my song, and I was sure it was going to earn me a few comment but who cares I think it would be funny I laughed as I set up thinking of what their reactions would be and then started to sing, I made sure to move a lot and give looks while I sang, making it … believable.

_(I Kissed A Girl – Katy Perry)_

_This was never the way i planned,  
__not my intention.  
__i got so brave, drink in hand,  
__lost my discretion._

_It's not what i'm used to,  
__just want to try you on.  
__i'm curious, for you,  
__caught my attention._

_I kissed a girl,  
__and I liked it.  
__The taste of her cherry chapstick.  
__I kissed a girl,  
__Just to try it.  
__I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

_It felt so wrong,  
__It felt so right.  
__Don't meet up in love tonight.  
__I kissed a girl,  
__And I liked it.  
__(I liked it)_

_No, I don't even know your name,  
__It doesn't matter.  
__Your my experimental game,  
__Just human nature.  
__It's not what the girls do,  
__Not how they should behave.  
__My head gets so confused,  
__Hard to erase._

_I kissed a girl,  
__and I liked it.  
__The taste of her cherry chapstick.  
__I kissed a girl,  
__Just to try it.  
__I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
__It felt so wrong,  
__It felt so right.  
__Don't meet up inlove tonight.  
__I kissed a girl,  
__And I liked it.  
__(I liked it)_

_Us girls we are so magical,  
__Soft skin, red lips, so kissable,  
__Hard to resist, so touchable.  
__To good to deny it.  
__Ain't no big deal,  
__Its innocent._

_I kissed a girl,  
__and I liked it.  
__The taste of her cherry chapstick.  
__I kissed a girl,  
__Just to try it.  
__I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
__It felt so wrong,  
__It felt so right.  
__Don't meet up inlove tonight.  
__I kissed a girl,  
__And I liked it.  
__(I liked it)_

After a few seconds everyone said something at the same time

Edward- You Kissed A Girl? O.o

Alice- -Giggles-

Jasper- O.O "umm well if that's the way you feel, then …"

Emmett- "That's hot"

Rosalie- -laughs- "nice"

After I had my fair share of laughs I turned to their shocked expressions "Guys, It's just a song, I was kidding, but god, You should have seen your faces"

We laughed some more and after while I sat down "So… you kissed a girl" Said Edward with a grin, I just rolled my eyes and hit him with a boudoir pillow, maybe this wasn't such a great idea I hope they let it go.

"Come on let's play something else, but first TO THE KITCHEN" she said this while raising her and in an interesting way; we all fallowed Alice, but I wonder what she has in mind.

**So not that great a chapter, I know; I also know that if you all wanted Karaoke you would have put in the search engine and you would have gotten it, but It had to happen in order for OTHER things to happen, (it's all in the mixture, So I had a little fun with it). Sorry if you think I took to long, and if you don't, forget I said that XD, I have no excuse other than I have a life and I wasn't so sure about this chapter I don't think it's good, but I'll try to do my best to make it up to you. I'm feeling really unsure and bad about this story so if you want more you better review or else NO MORE story. Now I'll leave you with my usual saying HAVE A TWITASTIC DAY. P.S. While I was in you tube looking at some videos (duh!) I checked the video for the Song Ur So Gay Also by Katy Perry and I noticed that in the comment box were messages of people that got offended by the song and also with I Kissed A Girl, it was not the intention of the artist and neither is it mine, so if you find the song offending then you have some issues either that or you are simply reading to much into it, just wanted to say I don't mean (or want), to offend anyone.**


	5. Disappointed?

**Chapter 5: Disappointed?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Lime****: Turns to lawyer "This is stupid do I have too"**

**Lawyer Dude: nods**

**Lime: Sigh, I don't own Twilight, the Lucky and Talented Stephenie Meyer does, if I did Bella would be slightly less annoying in some parts of the story, but hey that's just me.**

**A/N: Hello again guys, I just wanted to**** let you know that yes, I am alive, but a lot of things happened that prevented me from writing; I moved overseas, and then school started, which is not any easier than my old school, work load is annoying. Well anyway I hope I can continue this story. I'm trying to get my muse to come back, so I better feel the love people it's kind of sad really I have more alerts than reviews tear. I'll stop babbling Remember, criticism good or bad are welcome. **

B POV

The karaoke thing was interesting to say the least, I got a few odd stares and laughs so it's good, they didn't mock me which makes me really happy. They are good people, I can tell. After karaoke and eating we played some games. In Pictionary I was teamed with Edward against Alice and Jasper (Rosalie and Emmett didn't play this one) we won which came as a surprise for them, I didn't know why until they explained that Jasper and Alice where unbeatable in this game, to which Edward replied he had found a good team-mate, we also played other games. The board game streak ended with Monopoly after the first hour we were all bored so we just counted the money, Jasper won by far by the way.

Alice and I were taking this opportunity to interview Edward today instead of tomorrow like we had agreed previously.

"Hey Edward, I know we agreed to do it tomorrow but it won't take a lot of time so … Bella will interview you today; right Bella?" Said Alice with a smile

"Why me?" I answered since when did just one of us interview people, we had only interviewed two (We interviewed Carlisle when he came home while we were playing games) but we always did it together.

"I have to do something, come on you already know the questions, tell me about it later" She said this and the left. Edward had a smile that looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. I sent him a questioning look and he raised his arms defensively, shook his head and went to sit in the couch.

"I'm ready, what do you want to know?" He said, to this I sighed and went to sit down in the couch next to him, I grabbed my notebook from the table in front of us and started the mini-interview.

"So Edward, may I use you name?" I started

"Yes you may" He answered

"Okay, you know what this is about, astrology, pre-destined stuff, things like that. All I want to know is where you stand on that, weather you believe it, if you think things are destined, If someone were to tell you to wear… yellow tomorrow, or else it would be a bad day, and claimed he felt it, the spirits told him would you wear yellow, would you believe that person"

"I wouldn't wear yellow" He stated simply

"Why?" I caught myself asking him

"Because I don't think it would look good" he said as if it was obvious, and before my brain had a chance of analyzing what my mouth was saying the words left my lips.

"You would look good in anything" After I realized what I said I furiously blushed, _Oh, God please tell me he didn't catch that_

"Thanks" _Oh Crap, he did_

"Uh, you're welcome" I said, and then proceeded composed myself _Focus. Interview_

"So, back to issue at hand" I said and he then started to elaborate

"Well, I don't think I would, I make my own future. If someone told me that bad luck was coming my way, I don't think I would listen, I make my own luck, If I stumbled upon someone who did in fact see the future I wouldn't ask him or her to bullet all my life events, that would then make life work and it just wouldn't be life. If I rely on predestined stuff then nothing would happen. If I want something I have to go and get it. For example, I know a great girl and I like her, I can't just sit in a corner and hope she talks to me I have to do something about it."

He explained his views and while the whole thing caught my attention and I wrote it all down, there was a certain part of the conversation I was hyper aware of _'know a great girl and like her' _I know it was just and example of a situation, that doesn't mean it is real, but just the idea of him liking another girl kind of made me _disappointed,_ but why? Is it that I like him as more than just a friend, I mean yes he is great looking, has an amazing personality and for some odd reason enjoys my company, but I only just met him. Oh well it doesn't really take that long to develop crushes… whatever I'll ponder on it later… I hope he hasn't notice my distracted talking to myself state.

I looked up from my notebook which I was conveniently looking at throughout my daze and he didn't notice anything, thank god.

"Um, I think I have enough" I said

"Really? Well that was short."

"Well, I already have the general idea of what you think and the article isn't too big, me and Alice were hoping to find someone who is pro-astrology and kind of depends on it, but we haven't found anyone; though maybe we should interview people from a different household" I said this and received a laugh from him

"Well that is kind of true" he responded

"We'll just interview a couple of more people, if we don't find anyone we'll just assume most are not really interested" I said while closing my notebook and placing it on the desk

There was a small silence then Edward spoke "Bella, I don't know if Alice mentioned it or something but she and Jasper as well as Emmett and Rosalie are going out this weekend"

"No, she didn't" I replied I didn't really know were he was going with this I love those guys but I don't have to know when they go out; then he made it all clear, while looking sort of nervous might I add, but why would he ever be nervous I really don't know.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go down to Port Angeles catch a movie maybe, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but It's better than being stuck in a house right, unless you have other plans, which I should have asked first but… um, so what do you say"

Saying I was shocked would be an understatement, I kind of never thought that would be what he was going to say when he started to talk, but then again weirder things have happened (might I remind you people of the vampire spawn, anyway, moving on).

I then caught myself answering with a smile and a 'Sure, I'll have to ask Charlie though' he sort of looked relieved.

"Cool, ask him and then tell me what he said we can work out the details then"

"Okay, I'm going to go look for Alice and hand her these" I said gesturing to my notes, He simply nodded and I made my way towards the kitchen, when I got there I found Jasper and Emmett but neither Alice or Rosalie, Jasper noticed me and told me they were in Alice's bedroom, I thanked him and made my way over.

**BE KIND, REVIEW :D**


End file.
